


Wait Until I'm Ready

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever), yulin



Series: Sekhmet [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Argentina National Team, FC Barcelona, Future Fic, Future Gladiators AU, Gods, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sparring, Tattoos, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Leo’s fingers wiggle down by his sides, unconsciously, almost brushing against the handles of his whips. “That’s not how it’s going to go,” he whispers, dropping his head back down so his dark eyes can meet Cris’. His hands go to his shirt and he fiddles with the hem as if he’s thinking. Then he slides his hands down his chest. “You’re going to stand right there,” he says, blushing. “And you’re going to wait until I’m ready.” His voice is still as soft and quiet as it always is, but there’s something mischievous there too.Cris stares at him curiously, willing to play along. “Oh, am I?” he ponders out loud. He toes his boots off and leaves them by the door. His feet sink into the dirt and he wonders how Leo looks so comfortable. After a moment, he gets used to the feeling and he shrugs his shoulders to loosen up. “I suppose I could wait a minute,” he allows.Leo looks at him challengingly. Then he pulls his shirt off, throwing it behind him. His body is trembling, either from the cold or from the anticipation. “Yes,” he says softly. “Wait,” he says, swaying slightly again. “Wait until I’m ready.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).



> Timeline-wise, I see this a little bit down the line. And really you should read the other fics in this universe to get a feel for the characters, but you *definitely* need to read ["The Best in the Galaxy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9621866#main) before this.

“Do you remember what happened the last time we met like this?” Cris asked, locking the door behind him. All it takes is a simple code and the doors seal immediately. He’d asked for, and been granted, use of one of the private training arenas—one that wasn’t normally used, and would give him total privacy. The supervisors had been surprised since Cris normally didn’t care who watched him train, but it was in their best interests to keep him happy. In the end, they’d given him the passcodes without any further questions. Cris, in turn, had secretly sent them to Leo and asked to meet later that night.

Leo hadn’t said anything again about needing to keep what they’d done a secret, but every time Cris saw his eyes dart around the hallways or his ears perk up at voices, Cris knew that he was worried about being discovered. And so Cris had done his best to protect them, to make sure that they couldn’t be caught. He’d stayed alert, made sure he didn’t go kissing Leo in the hallways anymore. If they caught sight of each other in public, he’d tried to keep everything he was feeling inside. And it was hard. It was very hard to hide his feelings—especially since he’d never felt this way before.

But for Leo’s safety?

To keep him happy?

Cris decides to be more careful. Thus the private training arena.

Leo, who’s been waiting for awhile and has made himself comfortable, stares at Cris from across the room. His lips turn up slightly. It’s that shy, gentle smile he always has when they’re alone. “Yes,” he says softly, his voice echoing in the empty arena. He’s still wearing his training clothes, but he’s stripped off his jacket and has taken off his boots. His toes dig into the dirt as if testing his traction. “I remember every minute.”

Cris smirks. “Want a repeat?” he asks, hand on the hilt of his energy-sword. It practically thrums beneath his fingers. He could go for another sparring session, especially with Leo. Something to test his limits and get his blood pumping. The best against the second-best, as it were. Yes, he could go for that. Especially if their fight ended the same way it did the last time—with Cris buried inside Leo.

Leo looks up at Cris through his lashes, face smoothing out. “No,” he says then, coyly, almost like he’s in a playful mood. Then he reaches up to tug on his hair, combing his fingers through it almost nervously. “I want to do something else… Something a little different. If you’ll let me try.” He shifts his weight, hips moving seductively from side to side. “I had a dream about you. About you, and me?” He closes his eyes, tipping his head back to expose his throat.

Cris doesn’t quite understand, and he’s not even sure Leo’s aware of the way he’s moving his hips. Still, Cris stays where he is, licking his lips. “A dream? And you want something different? Are you sure?” he asks, staring intently back at Leo. “You don’t want me to rip your clothes off?” He lowers his voice, eagerly watching as Leo sways again, this time at his words. “You don’t want me to press you down against the ground? Fuck you until you’re screaming?” His cock is hardening already, the bulge quite apparent in his pants, but still, he waits for Leo to ask for it. “Don’t you want that again?”

Leo’s fingers wiggle down by his sides, unconsciously, almost brushing against the handles of his whips. “That’s not how it’s going to go,” he whispers, dropping his head back down so his dark eyes can meet Cris’. His hands go to his shirt and he fiddles with the hem as if he’s thinking. Then he slides his hands down his chest. “You’re going to stand right there,” he says, blushing. “And you’re going to wait until I’m ready.” His voice is still as soft and quiet as it always is, but there’s something mischievous there too.

Cris stares at him curiously, willing to play along. “Oh, am I?” he ponders out loud. He toes his boots off and leaves them by the door. His feet sink into the dirt and he wonders how Leo looks so comfortable. After a moment, he gets used to the feeling and he shrugs his shoulders to loosen up. “I suppose I could wait a minute,” he allows.

Leo looks at him challengingly. Then he pulls his shirt off, throwing it behind him. His body is trembling, either from the cold or from the anticipation. “Yes,” he says softly. “Wait,” he says, swaying slightly again. “Wait until I’m ready.”

Cris still doesn’t understand, but the sight of Leo’s slim body is making him antsy. “You could be ready, now,” he suggests, taking a step forward. His eyes skim down Leo’s bare chest, greedily eyeing the pebbled nipples and muscled stomach. “I’m ready, now.” He imagines sucking one of the pink buds between his lips, following the trail of tattoos down Leo’s belly with his tongue…

Leo’s eyes go dark, and he takes a step backward. “Wait,” he warns, hands going to his waist to hitch up his belt. The bright colors on his arm catch the light. When Cris doesn’t take another step, Leo’s hands drop and he slowly pulls down his pants. The fabric slides down his legs, revealing only bare, inked skin underneath.

Cris can’t control the hungry noise that escapes him, his hand clenching harder on the hilt of his sword. He feels something primal going through him.

He *wants*.

Leo kicks the pants to the side, now naked except for his belt. The dark leather is balanced carefully on his hipbones, surrounded by the intricate designs he wears proudly for his victories. The belt should be stark against his pale skin, but the tattoos are so numerous that it almost blends in. His two energy-whips are coiled neatly through the loops as usual, dangerously close to his body. His fingers tease at the handles and the whips come to life, sizzling as they sense his presence.

The sound makes Cris take another step forward. “Now?” he asks, trailing his eyes up Leo’s body. He can’t decide what he likes best—the delicate toes curling into the dirt, the elegant calves turning into thick thighs… And then Leo turns to the side, revealing his generous curves.

Cris groans.

“Fuck,” Cris murmurs, unable to take his eyes off Leo’s ass, already imagining palming those plush cheeks. It’s one of the only places where Leo’s skin is completely blank—the tattoos ending at the small of his back and then beginning again at the top of his thighs. The blank canvas only serves to enhance his beauty, and Cris’ mouth waters.

As if sensing Cris’ hunger, Leo turns again, shifting his body and hiding the object of Cris’ obsession. Cris wants to protest, but he’s easily distracted. Leo’s thick cock is bobbing between his legs, precome beading at the rosy tip, and Cris licks his lips. “Now, Leo?”

Leo takes another step back. “Not yet,” he says, shivering again. His eyes find Cris’ and he finally seizes his whips, pulling them from his belt. He starts to whirl them around his ankles, picking up first one foot and then the other, dancing to some rhythm that only he can hear. And then he closes his eyes and begins to twirl the whips higher around his body—letting the lash snap around his knees and then his hips, and then his shoulders, until eventually, the whips are crackling around him in a storm of energy.

Cris watches, awed by Leo’s skills. He’s mesmerized as Leo arches and dances, seemingly uncaring that he’s nude and surrounding himself with such danger.

Then Leo turns his eyes on Cris. “Now,” he croons, swaying his hips this way and that, turning and twisting with his whips overhead. “Now,” he repeats, like he’s in a trance, “I’m ready.” He takes a step towards Cris, his energy-whips following him obediently, the sight completely dazzling. “This is what I dreamed. You and me, like this… The two of us just like this.”

Cris’ breath whooshes out of his lungs, practically lunging to pull his sword from his belt. He drops it to the side immediately, too overcome to even think of fighting Leo when he’s in such a state. And then his hands go to his belt, and he drops that to the side as well. He’s just about to pull off his shirt when Leo speaks again.

“No,” Leo says, beckoning. “Come to me as you are,” he says enticingly. “Come to me.”

Cris is taking a step forward before he can help himself, drawn by Leo’s power. He takes a second step, and then a third, each time getting closer and closer to Leo’s swirling whips. Finally, he stops, knowing if he takes another step, he’s risking his life.

But still, Leo coaxes him. “Come to me,” Leo whispers, voice barely audible over the sound of the sizzling around him.

Again, Cris can’t help himself. He steps forward, nearly flinching as Leo’s whips snap towards him. One darts towards his face and Cris squeezes his eyes shut, a spike of fear shooting up his spine. But nothing touches him, and he’s reminded of Leo’s control. He can hear the crackling around him, and practically feel the lashes whipping by him. He’s utterly aware of the danger he’s in, knowing that if Leo loses it for one second, the whips will cut him to pieces. Still, despite the hot air and the sizzling sounds, he walks, step by step until finally, Leo says. “Open your eyes.”

Cris opens his eyes. He’s face to face with Leo now, having walked as far as he can go. Leo’s whips are still whizzing around him, whirling around their bodies, but Leo simply smiles at him.

“This time,” Leo says quietly, his skin flushed from the exertion. “This time, *I* ripped off *your* clothes.” His eyes are bright now, glowing, sweet smile turning into a grin as Cris looks down and realizes that Leo’s whips have torn his training clothes completely off of his body.

Leo laughs as Cris’ jaw drops open.

Because despite Leo snapping the whips dangerously toward him, he’d not cut Cris’ skin a single time. Instead, he’d cut the fabric apart cleanly, and Cris looks down to see his training top, pants, and underwear in ribbons in the dirt. The two of them are now both completely naked.

Leo only stops laughing when Cris kisses him.

And he only stops swirling his whips around when Cris presses him down into the dirt. Because it turns out Leo does want a repeat. And Cris is happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there is me, who reads marvellous things by Kath, and ends up with little stupid things. Oh, well.  
> Thank you again Kath for supporting me in all my crazyness. Writing games included. Yep, this is written for cow-t as well. They wanted some drabbles in this week.

Cris feels satisfied, enjoying the sensation of Leo’s body curled next to him. His skin is very soft under Cris’ hands. It’s something that contrasts with his nature of warrior, but many things in Leo’s life are a contrast. 

He can hear Leo’s breath getting more and more regular. Cris is learning that Leo tends to get sleepy after sex. He smiles: he is learning about Leo, and he doesn’t regret it a bit.

But still, they can’t linger in the Arena. Never being able to linger in the after-sex cosiness: _that_ is something that Cris regrets.

His lips brush the top of Leo’s head, leaving a fair kiss. “We need to go,” he whispers.

Leo hums in protest, but he slowly moves, sitting up. His hair is a mess and his face is creasy. He rubs his eyes, looking even more adorable. Cris follows him, and he stretches his muscles like a cat.

And then he looks at his clothes, ripped apart and scattered in the dust on the ground.

“Ehm, Leo?”

“Hn?” 

“Have you thought of a way of getting me out of here not completely naked?”

The following awkward silence is more than enough as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter and Yulin wrote the second chapter for this one.
> 
> (Also sorry I'm so behind on replying to comments, and reading and commenting. Hope to catch up on everything soon.)
> 
>  
> 
> [~Also I'm on tumblr](http://messifangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
